The data processing requirements on digital computers have become increasingly large over the past number of years. To enhance processing time, conventional computers gave way to parallel processors. While parallel processors have provided for rapid processing times, the demands on even these state-of-the-art devices have required that data storage and processing capabilities be magnified.
By way of example, to monitor the position and movement of satellites, it has been determined that a digital processor handling up to 64 megabytes will be necessary. With such a large data capacity, the processing time must also be significantly rapid, with data transfer rates exceeding 20 megabytes per second. Of course, data transfer and processing will be substantially in the parallel mode.
Applicant is unaware of any existing technology, apart from that presented herein, which is capable of such operation. However, and by way of example, it is presented that applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,289, and 3,812,467, are of general interest by way of background to the concepts presented hereinafter.
The art still remains devoid of a digital computer organization capable of the large data handling requirements discussed directly above.